The Terminator Equine
The Terminator Equine is another film in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades Summery Weeks after Princess Twivine was defeated. Things are going fine, but then one day a T-P {terminator Phantom] returns seeking revenge, but it isn't bad enough as Trixie, Sunset Shimmer, and the Dazzlings seek revenge too. But at the same time a cyborg stallion: "A Terminator Equine" by Mucker arrives, his main mission: to protect our heroes from the T-P. As well to stop the evil mare and teenage girls. Plot The Terminator Equine and the T-P's arrival It's been weeks since our heroes have killed Princess Twivine, and everything is in peace. However a new evil arrives, Terminator Phantom who had a body of a black ghost, a red mouth, and evil green eyes. At the same time, a dark grey, muscular, stallion arrives ET 200 series model 97 Terminator and heads into a bar just outside Canterlot. There, he takes a stallion's leather jacket and shades, around the same time the T-P controls a body of a police officer, and looks for Skyla. At Canterlot Meanwhile, in Canterlot. Yuna and Skyla are playing, then Skyla decides to head for the local arcade. Yuna then decides to get some coins. Yuna meets the Terminator Equine As Yuna gets some coins, but at that moment. She runs into the Equine Terminator. She was so shocked, from his sight, however she didn't believe he was a Terminator of how Luna described them to her, the ET didn't match the description of a T-800 and just thought he was just a regular stallion, but after hearing his Austrian-accent [which is what a T-800 does have]. She had second thoughts and then the stallion, explained what's happening. Skyla's encounter with the T-P Skyla, however was on a jet arcade game when she noticed a cop was really the T-P controlling the body scouting for her, then a foal points to her. Skyla then takes off. At that moment, the Equine Terminator and Yuna arrived, the Equine Terminator then blasts at it a shotgun he got earlier. But they quarrel and slam each other against the walls as the foals run away. They burst through one of the walls shocking many of the other gamers. The foals get to a small motorcycle but the T-P chases them in a garbage truck. Luckily, the Equine Terminator pursues them and then gets in a truck. And chases the group. Soon, the Equine Terminator, drives along side of the foals and shoots out one of the Garbage truck's tires and drives away, but the ghost gets out of the cop and the cop dies. Explanations Soon, the ET and the foals arrive back a the castle. And he tells our heroes that he is a Equine Terminator series 200, model 97 Infiltration-Combat Unit built by Mucker from the year, 2055. And explains that the T-P Phantom is a ghost terminator programmed by Nightmare Moon and King Sombra and was sent back to kill our heroes and he's afraid of sun light, and he was sent back by Mucker to prevent the future war. Mucker was surprised about this and asks how he accomplished this. The ET explains that Mucker's future self studied some parts from other Terminators and Skynet's inter workings then after building 200 models and 97 prototypes. him being a series 200, model 97 Equine Terminator Mucker built his first successful model Terminator. Our heroes then decide to go and find the villain's hideout. At the girls' hideout Meanwhile, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and the Dazzlings with Human Snips and Snails are thinking of a plan. Then at that moment, the T-P came there and began hacking into some the computers and sets up a trap he knows our heroes are coming, then our heroes arrive there and they saw them and then the girls noticed them. Our heroes then confront them. The human Snips and Snails then attacked them But the Equine Terminator then punches the 2 and sends them flying into the wall. Giving our heroes a chance to run, but at that moment the T-P appears, then the Equine Terminator shoots his eye, he shrieks in pain, but he regenerates. Then he begins chasing our heroes, they race for the elevator. but then the T-P hops on the roof of the elevator and starts stabbing swords through the roof and gets Luna in the shoulder and then when they reach the bottom floor, they got into a car. Just as the T-P shadow form tries to flatten tires. But they give it the slip. The phantom tried to hold on. But the Equine Terminator blasted him. And the phantom falls off and crawls into the shadows. Hiding in the garage/Future flashback Our heroes then arrive at a garage, the ET then stitches Luna's shoulder. Then Luna removes the bullets from him, and he explains that his CPU is a learning computer, so he can learn to be more equine. As the night rolls through, the ET shares more about the future which made Mucker for fascinated. Then we see a flashback of the future and see that our heroes are in a great war with the villains and soldiers well as Changlings we see ray guns blasting and plasma rifles blasting. Then we see some of our heroes coming downstairs into a hidden base, with some survivors, and with some dogs Zoe Trent, Winona, and other heroes that are dogs inside. And also a lot of weaponry and ammo boxes. And we see a foal pretending to shoot a gun and hear people crying and coughing. And then a group of beings come into the base, in which one of them is a Changling in disguise! And then he deploys a plasma machine gun and begins firing at all of the beings inside the base and the dogs are barking like crazy, but the Changeling shoots them. Some of our heroes try to get the Changling, but the changeling starts firing at them but they took cover. As some of the ammo boxes explode and burst into flames. And a picture burns in the flames from the fire, as the Changling continues shooting down many beings. Back in the present Back in the present, our heroes wake up. Zoe mentions that she was dreaming about other dogs, and a Changeling. The ET mentions that they'd use dogs for detecting Terminators and Changlings close by the hideout shelters. And they often help track down survivors and saved them. The next morning The next morning, as the sun rose, our heroes and the ET took off. And the ET explains more about the future and what caused the war, and Yuna then decides to make him, less stupid. By teaching him some quotes and meaning to them. The ET then tries it out and starts sounding like them. Which made Yuna happy, they stopped. Later, near a truck stop, Skyla then taught the ET about smiles, and he does. Snowdrop then taught him about how equines use their feelings. And the ET tries a smile of his own. Then later, Nyx tells him how to be joyful. And the ET does so but not very well, because he's a machine. Zenorita Trivia *This marks the first appearance of The Terminator Equine and the T-P. *Human Snips and Snails will be appearing in this movie. * This film is a mixture of "The Terminator" and "The Terminator 2: Judgement Day" Scenes *The Equine Terminator and the T-P's arrival *At Canterlot *Yuna meets The Equine Terminator. * Skyla's encounter with the T-P * Explanations * At the girls' hideout * Hiding in the garage/Future flashback *Back in the present * The next morning * Soundtrack * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Movies Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes